russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubble Gang
Bubble Gang is a Philippine comedy sketch gag show airing on GMA Network since October 20, 1995. It is the longest-running sketch comedy program on Philippine television.The show shot up to popularity for their parodies of television commercials, politicians and current events. The show also airs internationally via GMA Pinoy TV, while re-runs are aired via Fox Filipino. History Bubble Gang first aired on GMA Network on October 20, 1995.was inspired by the ABC's gag show Tropang Trumpo.Two of its first cast members; Ogie Alcasid and Michael V. came from that show.The show occupied the Friday night timeslot of the now-defunct musical variety show, Vilma!. The cast of the show where: Aiko Melendez, and Eric Fructuoso, and newcomers Susan Lozada, Assunta De Rossi, Jackie De Guzman, Wendell Ramos and Antonio Aquitania (who were hired by the late GMA talent manager, Douglas Quijano) who is one of the first casts of Bubble Gang with Alcasid and Michael V. on their early days. There were two extras in the show, such as Diego Llorico, who was working as a production assistant to the show, currently also a segment producer, & Susan Lozada's personal assistant Marissa "Mykah" Flores, she was eventually one of Wendell Ramos love interest.During its first year, it was shown around seven in the evening and carried a slogan "Bubble Gang: Just Chew It!" The show gained popularity in 1996. The so-called "Bubble Gang Mania" rapidly caught on when it spoofed the sprouting of Mexican telenovelas in Philippine television which proved to be successful ratings-wise. Instead of riding on with the trend, they goofed around the concept and made their mark as the site of the biggest gathering of soap spoofs, it introduced two segments such as Miyusik Tagalog Bersiyon & Miyusik English Versiyon which Michael V. translates songs to Tagalog/English literally, the latter would later make an album with the same title which was released in 1997. In later months of 1998, Bubble Gang came up with an idea to parody the religious program, Ang Dating Daan into Ang Dating Doon were the latter religious show was popular that time.They originally intended to quote the Bible, but because of religious sensitivities, they just decided to quote English fairy tales and Tagalog nursery rhymes and make fun of it.On July 20, 2012, the show made a tribute to Dolphy, the King of Philippine Comedy, a week after the actor's death. The tribute was made to honor Dolphy's contribution to Philippine Comedy.On July 19, 2013, after the months of rumors over Ogie Alcasid's transfer to TV5, he finally left the show, despite his Pick Up Line segment was over, his friend & cast member Michael V. remarks on saying "No one can replace Ogie as Boy Pick-up".In early 2013, the show launched its talent search called Bagong Gang: The Search for the New Recruits, Joyce Ching (cast member of the now-defunct Bubble Gang Jr.), Jan Manual, RJ Padilla, Juancho Trivino, Arny Ross, and Protege winner Denise Barbacena were among the other contestants.The show celebrates its 18th anniversary and dubbed the two part special as "Barely Legal", on October 7, 2013, in the Republiq Club in Resorts World Manila. The show introduces new cast such as Chariz Solomon, Carla Abellana, Paolo Contis, Mikael Daez, Andrea Torres, Max Collins, Sef Cadayona, and Betong Sumaya, and new segments such as Ikaw at ang Ina, Lala Ytera, Atlit, Istambay sa Looban, & Antonietta. Bagong Gang contestant Denise Barbacena & Jan Manual won the contest & now part of the show, with Ching, Padilla, Trivino, and Ross also joining the cast, coincidentally, numbers of the cast members are 20+ more. For its 18th year on Philippine Television, the show surpass its other comedy shows such as T.O.D.A.S. of IBC-13 (which ran for 1 decade) and John En Marsha of RPN-9 (which ran for 17 years).On October 24, 2014, the show will celebrate its 19th anniversary and dubbed as "19 B.C." with an ancient Sparta themeNovember 6, 2015 marks the show's 1000th episode on television.Bubble Gang celebrates their 20th anniversary on November 27, 2015 with a documentary titled "IM Bubble Gang:The Bubble Gang 20th Anniversary Special" and produced by GMA News and Public Affairs, The past and present casts including former "Kababol" Ogie Alcasid in which he returns to the set will be interviewed by the network's most trusted personalities, Jessica Soho and Mike Enriquez,They will have stories regarding on the funny and amusable experiences they spent for the past 20 years on Philippine television, Also some sketch skits from past to the present are also featured, and indeed, Bubble-Gang is the longest-running comedy show in the Philippines that has been giving excitement, fun and laughter for 20-years and counting.On February 26, 2016, Bubble Gang was preempted to give way for the tribute concert for German Moreno entitled Master Showman's Final Bow. This is the first time in 20 years that the show has been preempted in a regular Friday as the show is preempted on Good Friday in observance of the Holy Week.The format of the show emphasizes pop culture parody. Skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. Creative director and mainstay Michael V., according to him, picked up the idea from ordinary Filipinos.It also spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures. Mga-Kababol * Michael V * Joe Marasigan * Carlo Marasigan * Ariel Rivera * Martin Nievera * Pops Fernandez * Zsa-Zsa Padilla * Vina Morales * Valeen Montenegro * Antonio Aquitania * Diego Llorico * Myka Flores * Boy 2 Quizon * Moymoy Palaboy * Sam Pinto * Jackie Rice * Gwen Zamora * Chariz Solomon * Betong Sumaya * Sef Cadayona * Paolo Contis * Max Collins * Mikael Daez * Andrea Torres * RJ Padilla * Denise Barbacena * Arny Ross * Juancho Trivino * Kim Domingo Segments *Ang Dating Doon *Antonietta *Atlit *Lalaytera *Tata Lino *Balitang Ina *Biyenan kong Mamaw *Buhay ng Bakla *Commercial Spoofs *Hugotikaw at ang Ina *Istambay sa Looban *Iyo Tube *Magtanong kay Mang Tañong *Opposite News *Pool Señorita *Paminta-101''-''(starring Joe Marasigan Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla and Vina Morales) Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:GMA Network shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:1990s Philippine television series debuts Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:Obscenity controversies Category:Comedy collectives